nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Military of Thon
See also Thon Nation at http://nationstates.wikia.com/wiki/Thon_Nation Thon Military Branches The Thon military is divided into 8 branches • Coastguard (in times of war command & control is ceded to the Navy) • Navy • Marines • Army • Air force • Space and Missile Forces (50% of this branch is civilian) • Forest and Mountain Rangers • Vigiles (Thon Domestic police and firefighter branch) (similar to: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vigiles) Thon Coast Guard http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/lcsiez9.jpg one such class of Thon Coast Guard ships The Thon Coast Guard (TCG) is an armed force of the military of the Thon. It is unique among other armed forces in that it combines aspects of a maritime law enforcement agency (with jurisdiction both domestically and in international waters), naval military support, and a federal body. It is an agency of the Thon Department of Homeland Security, with its military operations working under the Thon Navy during times of war. The Coast Guard has eleven statutory missions: Enforce, support, aid, help, carry out, pursue and accomplish: *Migrant Interdiction *Defense Readiness *Drug Interdiction *Ports, Waterways and Coastal Security *Law Enforcement *Search and Rescue *Aids to Navigation *Marine Safety *Living Marine Resources *Marine Environmental Protection *Ice Operations As one of the seven armed forces, its stated mission is to protect the public, the environment, and Thon economic and security interests in any maritime region in which those interests may be at risk, including international waters and Thon's coasts, ports, and inland waterways. The Coast Guard, in its literature, describes itself as "a military, maritime, multi-mission service within the Department of Homeland Security dedicated to protecting the safety and security of the Thon." The other armed services of the Thon military are components of the Department of Defense, under which the Coast Guard can also operate during times of war and under declaration by the Supreme Commander. The Thon Coast Guard has a broad and important role in homeland security, law enforcement, search and rescue, marine environmental pollution response, and the maintenance of river, intracoastal and offshore aids to navigation (ATON). While most military services are either at war or training for war, the Coast Guard is deployed every day. When not in war, the Coast Guard has duties that include maritime law enforcement, maintaining aids to navigation, marine safety, and both military and civilian search and rescue--all in addition to its typical homeland security and military duties, such as port security. The service's decentralized organization and readiness for missions that can occur at any time on any day, is often lauded for making it highly effective, extremely agile and very adaptable in a broad range of emergencies. Thon Navy The Thon Navy (TN) is the branch of the Thon armed forces responsible for conducting naval operations and is one of seven uniformed services. The Navy is administratively managed by the Department of the Navy, which is headed by the Logothete of the Navy. The Department of the Navy is itself, a division of the Department of Defense, which is headed by the Logothete tou stratiotikou. The highest military position and rank of a Navy officer is the position of Chief of Naval Operations with the Rank of Megas Doux or Lord High Admiral. Thon Navy objectives are delivered via a number of core capabilities: *Maintenance of the Thon Nuclear Deterrent through a policy of Continuous at Sea Deterrence. *Provision of maritime task groups with organic air assets. *Delivery of the Thon Special and Commando forces. *Contribution of assets to Joint Force Harrier. *Contribution of assets to the Joint Helicopter Command. *Maintenance of standing patrol commitments. *Provision of Mine Counter Measures capability to the Thon and allied commitments. *Provision of Hydrographic and meteorological services deployable worldwide. *Protection of the Thons Exclusive Economic Zone. The Thon Navy's might rests in its cruisers, aircraft carriers and submarines: Thon aircraft carrier classes: *Cybele class- Thon aircraft carrier flagship- only 1 in existence and service http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/4-j.gif *Thethys class- 8 in service http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/web_050708-D-8455H-001.jpg *Racknor Class- 4 in service http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/CVN_90_USS_Kenoshacopy.jpg *Karak class -6 in service IMGhttp://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/5x2aiso.jpg[/IMG] *Cryon class - Independent Mercenary ship from Merc Island - 2 in existence and service- not under authority, responsibility or jurisdiction of the Thon http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/cvn77sg.jpg Thon destroyer classes: *DDG 1000 Zumwalt Class - Multimission Destroyer - the only destroyer class in Thon Commonwealth service 240 in service http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/2-naval-destroyers.jpg http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/ship_72.jpg http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/1-naval-destroyers.jpg http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/4-naval-destroyers.jpg Thon Crusier classes: *Sarmizegetusa class - defensive arsenal cruiser- similar to arsenal ships but in a defensive role -160 in service http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/arsenal_72.jpg Sarmizegetusa class - defensive arsenal cruisers specs: Twelve 4 by 10 (40 missiles tubes) sections totaling to 480 missiles Each of every 12 missile sections contains: *6x RIM-8K Talos SAMs (Thon modern day enhanced version built on the Talos extended range platform) *6x SM-2MR Block IIIBs *6x Barak 8 SAM LRMs *6x Ship Point Defense Missile Systems of Barak missiles *6x Aster 30 SAMs *6x SA-N-9 Gauntlet. *4x other unspecified/secret ex: ECM, chaff, flares, nuclear or tactical nuke tipped missiles, EMP missiles, starbursts, decoys, dispensers, tubes, ejectors etc. Totaling: *72x RIM-8K Talos SAMs (Thon modern day enhanced version built on the Talos extended range platform) *72x SM-2MR Block IIIBs *72x Barak 8 SAM LRMs *72x Ship Point Defense Missile Systems of Barak missiles *72x Aster 30 SAMs *72x SA-N-9 Gauntlet. *48x other unspecified/secret ex: ECM, chaff, flares, nuclear or tactical nuke tipped missiles, EMP missiles, starbursts, decoys, dispensers, tubes, ejectors etc. In addition to these 12 missile sections the Sarmizegetusa class - defensive arsenal cruisers include: *8x (4 starboard, 4 port) Goalkeeper CIWS (Close-in weapon system)located on the ship's castle *1x forward mounted magnetic railgun; which fires a shell at 5,600 miles per hour using 10 megajoules of energy. With performance over 13,000 miles per hour muzzle velocity, accurate enough to hit a 5 meter target from 200 nautical miles away while shooting at 10 shots per minute. 4 "Metal Storm" missile defense countermeasure systems, courtesy of the Thon Commonwealth member Australia. Two located at aft or rear of ship in front of landing pad, and two located behind bow of ship in front of missile cells. Projectile is thousands of 5.56x45 mm (standard bullet used in many assault rifles) which travel at the speed of 920 m/s, or 3018 ft/s , or 2058 mph or to the equivlanet kinetic energy of 470 kJ/kg. *1x helicopter or harrier landing platform (landing platform only, no facilities, services, or maintenance equipment and services) *4 submarine nets housed at aft or rear of the ship Crew compliment: 48 Thon submarine classes: * http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/DerelictClass.jpg Tsunami class submarines details and specs classified as top secret and strictly unpublicized Thon Marines The Thon Marine Corps (TMC) is a branch of the Thon military responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the Thon Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces and is one of eight uniformed services. While administratively under the Department of the Navy, the Thon Marine Corps is a separate branch of the military, often working closely with Thon Naval forces for training, transportation, and logistic purposes. The Thon Marines are a maritime-focused, and amphibious elite corps, highly specialized in amphibious warfare, that is, to project an amphibious force onto a hostile, or potentially hostile, coast capable of deploying at short notice in support of the Thon Government's military and diplomatic objectives overseas, and are optimized for highly maneuverable operational situations. Thon Marines' ability to embark on short-term notice with (land, air and naval) Navy assets, makes them, a military branch with a high strategic value. Adding to this a high degree of training, and the capability to deploy swiftly in international waters, results in a potent disuasory force available at a short notice in distant regions. The Thon Marine Corp compromises of Thon military fighting forces trained specifically for operating from ships, to land on and capture a section and/or multiple sections of coast-line, deploy from warships, assist with bridge watch-keeping, fire-fighting, ship security, provision of boarding parties to board other vessels, guarding and protecting Thon embassies, coastal or riverine boat patrolling, security of naval bases and to specialize in marine and amphibious war fighting. Thon Marines are trained for use of amphibious equipment that includes landing by hovercraft, landing craft, boat, and amphibious vehicle units on amphibious-support ships and by aircraft units from aircraft carriers or amphibious-support ships. In Thon modern warfare, Marines form an elite force, of highly mobile troops, usually tasked with short rapid deployment and intervention missions; however, some forces are capable also of sustained war fighting missions. The Thon Marines have the capability but not priority to be used as a spearhead for major military offensives or as a stopgap when a military requirement arises, performing military operations until more permanent forces arrive. Thon Marine Capabilities While the Marine Corps does not employ any unique combat arms, as a force it has the unique ability to rapidly deploy a combined-arms task force to almost anywhere in the world within days. The basic structure for all deployed units is a Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF) that integrates a ground combat component, an air combat component, and a logistics combat component under a common command element. The close integration of disparate Marine units stems from an organizational culture centered around the infantry. Every other Marine capability exists to support the infantry. Unlike some Western militaries, the Corps remained conservative against theories proclaiming the ability of new weapons to win wars independently. For example, Marine Aviation has always been focused on close air support and has remained largely uninfluenced by air power theories proclaiming that strategic bombing can singlehandedly win wars. This focus on the infantry is matched with the doctrine that "Every Marine is a rifleman." All enlisted Marines, regardless of military specialization, receive training as a rifleman; all officers receive training as infantry platoon commanders. A large degree of initiative and autonomy is expected of junior Marines, particularly the NCOs, (corporals and sergeants), as compared with many other military organizations. The Marine Corps emphasizes authority and responsibility downward to a greater degree than the other military services. Flexibility of execution is implemented via an emphasis on "commander's intent" as a guiding principle for carrying out orders; specifying the end state but leaving open the method of execution. The Thon Marine Corps relies on the Thon Navy for sealift to provide its rapid deployment capabilities. Air-ground task forces Today, the basic framework for deployable Marine units is the Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF), a flexible structure of varying size. A MAGTF integrates a ground combat element (GCE), an air combat element (ACE), and a logistics combat element (LCE) under a common command element (CE). A MAGTF can operate independently or as part of a larger coalition. It is a temporary organization formed for a specific mission and dissolved after completion of that mission. The MAGTF structure reflects a strong tradition in the Corps towards self-sufficiency and a commitment to combined arms, both essential assets to an expeditionary force often called upon to act independently in discrete, time-sensitive situations. The history of the Marine Corps as well has led to a wariness of overreliance on its sister services, and towards joint operations in general. A MAGTF varies in size from the smallest, a Marine Expeditionary Unit (MEU), based around a reinforced infantry battalion and a composite squadron, up to the largest, a Marine Expeditionary Force (MEF), which ties together a Division, an Air Wing, and a Logistics Group under a MEF Headquarters Group. Thon Army Control and operation of the Army is administered by the Department of the Army, one of the eight service departments of the Department of Defense. The civilian head is the Logothete of the Army and the highest-ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff. The Thon Army is made up of two components: the active (Regular Army) component; and the reserve component, the Army National Guard. The National Guard components are primarily composed of part-time soldiers who train once a month, known as Battle Assembly or Unit Training Assemblies (UTAs), and conduct two to three weeks of annual training each year. While the Army National Guard is organized, trained and equipped as a component of the Thon Army, when it is not in federal service it is under the command of individual state's Praetors. However, the National Guard can be federalized by the Supreme Commander's order but not against the Praetor's wishes or permission. The Thon Army is led by a civilian Logothete of the Army, who reports to the Logothetes tou stratiotikou, and serves as civilian oversight for the Thon Army Chief of Staff. The Thon Army Chief of Staff is a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, a body composed of the service chiefs from each service who advise the Logothetes tou stratiotikou and the Supreme Commander who is the Megas Logothetes, on military matters under the guidance of the Chairman and Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Army Mission The primary responsibilities of the Army are the protection of the state border, combat on land, the security of occupied territories, and the defeat of enemy troops. The Army must be able to achieve these goals both in nuclear war and non-nuclear war, especially without the use of weapons of mass destruction. Furthermore, they must be capable of protecting the national interests of the Thon within the framework of its international obligations. Thon Government websites state that the Army's mission is to provide a potent, versatile, and modern Army to promote the security of the Thon and protect its people and interests. Further, the Army's key doctrine publication, The Fundamentals of Land Warfare, states, "the Army’s mission is to win the land battle". The main constitutional tasks of today's Thon military are: • to protect the constitutionally established institutions and the population's democratic freedoms. • to maintain order and security inside the country. • to render assistance in the case of natural catastrophes and disasters of exceptional magnitude. • To defend and achieve victory against foreign military forces • The training of troops for combat, on the basis of tasks determined by the Armed Forces' General Staff. • The improvement of troops' structure and composition, and the optimization of their numbers, including for special troops. • The development of military theory and practice. • The improvement of operational and combat training of the Ground Forces. 'Army Equipment/vehicles/weaponry' Artillery *MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) SPLL (Self-Propelled Loader/Launcher) ** ammunition: ***ATACMS Block III TACMS-P (P = Penetrator) ***MGM-168 ATAMCS Block IVA specifications: Thon upgrade to ATACMS Block III TACMS-P (P = Penetrator)and MGM-168 ATAMCS Block IVA missiles: Heat hardening and reflective coating of the projectiles, which increases the necessary laser exposure time from THEL and airborne laser antimissile defenses. Can also be assisted, aided, and supplemented in guidance and targeting via satellites and other Thon targeting systems, some of which are tied into Thon Naval ships. *OTO Melara Mod 56 *2S4 Tyulpan *TOS-1 Buratino *Panzerhaubitze 2000 *M252 Mortar *M30 107 mm Mortar *AMOS Tanks *Leopard 2A7 **A Thon made version of the Leopard 2 derived from the Leopard 2A5, 2A6 and other 2A6 offshoot variants and with the following Thon upgrades, additions and specs: ***enhanced mine protection under the chassis, *** a number of internal enhancements to improve crew survivability. ***Includes the addition of the 120 mm L55 smoothbore gun (Rheinmetall DeTec AG), ***a dozer, ***close range surveillance ability (through camera systems), ***a searchlight, ***an independent weapons station for the loader, and enhanced command and control systems. ***The fire control system is also upgraded, using the Carl Zeiss Optronics GmbH PERI-R17A2 fire control system. ***A remote weapons station containing a fully stabilized Mg 64 0.50 caliber machine gun is also fitted to the tank. ***This version aslo introduced a wedge-shaped MEXAS (Modular Expandable Armor System) spaced add-on armour to the turret front and sides. Though its main function is to defeat a hollow charge attack, the spaced armour is also designed to affect kinetic-energy penetrators by forcing them to change direction and by eroding them in the process; it does not form a shot-trap since it doesn't deflect the penetrators outwards to hit the hull or turret ring. The gun mantle was redesigned to accept the new armour. There were also some improvements in the main armour composition. ***Tank interior received spall liners to reduce fragments if the armour is penetrated. ***Side skirts were replaced with a new type. ***The commander's sight was moved to a new position behind his hatch and it received an independent thermal channel. ***The gunner's sight was moved to the turret roof as opposed to the cavity in the front armour in previous models. *** A new heavier sliding driver's hatch was fitted. ***Turret controls went all-electric, increasing reliability and crew safety, and producing some weight savings. *** 10P Revolving Magazine. A microprocessor controlled, fully automated, electrically driven, 120 mm rounds magazine. The system is located in an isolated space of the turret and is designed to protect the crew in case of ammunition explosion. The system is easy to operate from the crew compartment. The loader can select proper ammunition out of four different types and 10 rounds total. *Merkava IVA MBT *Merkava IVC LIC These are Merkava IV tanks, converted for urban warfare. The LIC designation stands for "Low intensity conflict", underlining its emphasis on counter-insurgency, street-to-street inner-city asymmetrical type warfare of the 21st century17. The Merkava IV LIC is equipped with a turret 12.7 mm caliber coaxial machine gun which enables the crew to lay down fairly heavy cover fire without the use of the main gun, which is relatively ineffective against individual enemy combatants. Like the new remote-operated weapon station, the coaxial machine-gun is fired safely from inside the tank without exposing the crew to small-arms fire and snipers. The most sensitive areas of the tank, its optics, exhaust ports and ventilators, are all protected by a newly-developed high-strength metal mesh, to prevent possibility of explosives charges planted there 18. Rubber whip pole-markers with LED tips and a driver's rear facing camera have been installed to improve navigation and maneuverability in an urban environment by day or by night. *Merkava IVD Tankbulance Merkavas IVs that have been fitted with full medical and ambulance capabilities, but retaining their armament. The cabin area has been converted for carrying injured personnel and has had stretchers and life support medical station systems added with a full medical team complement to operate under combat conditions with a Merkava battalion. The vehicle has a rear door to facilitate evacuation under fire, and can provide covering fire. The "tankbulance" is not an unarmed ambulance and is not protected by the Geneva Conventions provisions regarding ambulances, but it is far less vulnerable to accidental or deliberate fire than an ambulance. APC's/IFVs *Merkava IVB Infantry Carrier Variant Crew: Commander, Gunner, Loader, driver +8 infantry soldiers Crew total:12 Thon soldiers Because of the front-mounted power pack with its resultant rear space, the Merkava IVB tank can, does and is used to function as the Thon's substitute and place for the roles of APC's and IFVs: The tank is capable of carrying eight infantry soldiers, a Command Group or three litter patients (stretcher casualties) in addition to the tank crew of commander, loader, gunner and driver. In a secondary role as an infantry carrier, the Merkava MKIVB provides a unique solution to the problem of its own protection over closed or infantry and tank-killer infested terrain; it also has the ability to transport infantry groups to vantage points over fire-covered ground with maximum protection. However, in order to carry up to eight men in the rear compartment, part of the ammunition has to be restored in the turret or unloaded before embarkation. As the vehicle is excellently protected by CBR equipment, transportation of infantry over infested areas may be crucial to their survival, in the absence of other suitable vehicles. Last but not least, the capability to take on bailed out tank crews under fire is an extremely powered morale-raiser on the battlefield, and can rapidly restore precious tank crews to action, during the most critical periods of a battle. *HAVIC (Heavily Armored Vehicle Infantry Carrier) Air Defense Vehicles Trucks/transports/engineering/mine clearing/other Air Force The Thon Air Force (TAF) is the aerial warfare branch of the Thon armed forces and one of the eight uniformed services of the Thon. Not all of the Thon's military combat aircraft are operated by the TAF. The Thon Army operates its own helicopters, mostly for support of ground combatants; it as well maintains a small fleet of fixed wing aircraft (mostly Unmanned Aerial Vehicles). The Navy is responsible for the aircraft operating on its aircraft carriers and Naval air stations, and the Marine Corps operates its own combat and transport aircraft. The Coast Guard also maintains transport and search-and-rescue aircraft, which may be used in a combat and law enforcement role. All branches of the Thon military operate helicopters. The Department of the Air Force is headed by the civilian Logothete of the Air Force who heads administrative affairs. The Department of the Air Force is a division of the Thon Department of Defense that is headed by the Logothetes tou stratiotikou head of the Thon Logothete of Defense. The highest-ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force Mission In general, the Thon Air Force shall include aviation forces both combat and service not otherwise assigned. It shall be organized, trained, and equipped primarily for prompt and sustained offensive and defensive air operations. The Air Force shall be responsible for the preparation of the air forces necessary for the effective prosecution of war except as otherwise assigned and, in accordance with integrated joint mobilization plans, for the expansion of the peacetime components of the Air Force to meet the needs of war. Thon government defines the purpose of the Air Force as: • to preserve the peace and security, and provide for the defense, of the Thon, the Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Thon; • to support national policy; • to help implement national objectives; • to overcome the airspace, air superiority, and air traffic and control of any nations responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Thon. • to have, be, achieve, secure, maintain and dominate the air superiority of all the Thon Islands and their Territories, Commonwealths, and possessions, and any areas occupied by the Thon; With the exception of the massive superairbase Askor Air Base and air bases at Molpadia Military Base, most Thon air bases are either dug in into mountain sides and mountain valleys. This is so they are more easily defenedible and can then only be attacked vertically from directly above since the mountains are protecting it. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/3383742-Google_Earth_view_of_the_Ai.jpg One such Mountain valley airbase http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/202_0289-ingang.jpg http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/203_0349.jpg two of such and many Air hangar entrances into Thon Mountains What air assets that are needed and not near mountains are spaced out, sparse, and camouflaged as can not be identified as air force assets from aerial surveillance, specifically orbital such as this example of a ready to use hangar for homeland air defense housing an air superiority fighter located in the country side off the road. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/214_1489-hangar.jpg ' The Thon Air Force in Search and rescue' The National Search and Rescue Plan designates the Thon Coast Guard as the federal agency responsible for maritime search-and-rescue (SAR) operations, and the Thon Air Force as one federal agency jointly responsible for inland SAR. Both agencies maintain Rescue Coordination Centers to coordinate this effort. 'Thon and Commonwealth Aircraft' Thon military acronym definitions: aircraft designation "F" = Fighter aircraft designation "SF" = Stealth Fighter aircraft designation "SB" = Strike Bomber aircraft designation "HB" = Heavy Bomber aircraft designation "RB" = Main Bomber aircraft designation "CF" = Carrier Fighter *Yak-130 Combat Trainer :Thon and Commonwealth Jet trainer *Panavia Tornado :also used by Thon Navy as a carrier borne aircraft (being phased out and replaced) *F-838 Draco :equivalent of American F-15E Strike Eagle and Israeli F-15I only far superior *F-15I Ra'am *F-16I Sufa (‘Storm') *SF-1 Tarhun (named after a sky god from the extinct Luwian language)Tarhun :The SF-1 Tarhun is the Thon Commonwealth's most advanced and best atmospheric air Superiority stealth fighter and interceptor. Built and put into service to counter and meet other nations' growing capabilities and fielding of stealth fighters most notably the F-22 and F-35 JSFs. The SF-1 Tarhun is slightly larger than a F-22 enabling more and larger payloads, sensors, radars, countermeasures and ECM capabilities. It is capable of supercruise and features internal weapon bays and external hardpoints which allow for almost twice the missile compliment that a F-22 can wield but at the risk of distorting and interfering with the SF-1 Tarhun's own extremely low radar and thermal profile and its stealth features. This is why Thon plasma stealth technology has been built into the aircraft to compensate. *SF-2 Thriae Swarm :rapid reaction fighter/interceptors built specifically to be capable of VSTAL (Very short takeoff and landing) and being launched out of magnetically accelerated assisted launch tubes built into Thunor Hold and throughout other Commonwealth mountain bases where land for airstrips is scarce or nonexistent. Swarms of these aircraft are based throughout the Thon's capital Island. *SB-3 Nightswift :Supersonic, supercruise capable stealth fighter-bomber and strike aircraft with secondary roles as long range air interdiction, command and control aircraft and ECM aircraft. Built to fulfill the role of the General Dynamics F-111Gs, and Sukhoi Su-34 Fullbacks. *MB-4 Auron :Thon Commonwealth's stealth bomber equivalent to America's B-2 Spirit *CF-47 Berkut :Carrier borne fighter/interceptor *F-111G :highly effective all-weather medium-range/long range interdiction, strategic bomber, reconnaissance, strike, multipurpose tactical fighter bomber aircraft capable of supersonic speeds Space and Missile Forces Agency The Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency contributes to the Thon's deterrence through its intercontinental ballistic missile force and plays a vital role tying together and supporting the Thon military worldwide through the use of many different types of satellites and other space operations. On top of this the Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency (SAMFA) goals, mission, purpose, objectives, and directives are: SAMFA's mission is "To Deliver Trained and Ready military forces with Unrivaled Space Capabilities to Defend the Thon." Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency Command makes space reliable to the warfighter (i.e. forces personnel) by continuously improving the command's ability to provide and support combat forces — assuring their access to space. In addition, the command's ICBM forces deter any adversary contemplating the use of weapons of mass destruction or WMD. SAMFA has eight primary mission areas: *Space forces support involves launching satellites and other high-value payloads into space using a variety of expendable launch vehicles and operating those satellites once in the medium of space. *Space control ensures friendly use of space through the conduct of counterspace operations encompassing surveillance, negation, and protection. *Force enhancement provides weather, communications, intelligence, missile warning, and navigation. Force enhancement is support to the warfighter. *Force application involves maintaining and operating a rapid response, land-based ICBM force as one of SAMFA's on-alert strategic deterrents. *Control and development of ICBMs *Control and development of ICCMs (Intercontinental Conventional Missiles) Superior Intercontinental Conventional massive missiles capable of striking anywhere in the world, able to change trajectory's at any hint of countermeasures and able of decimating targets as large as mountaintops, Super aircraft carriers, amphibious and tanker ships, underwater ocean complexes such as Ocean floor submarine bases, international and super military airstrips, large sections of key superhighway systems, armor and naval construction yards, factories and facilities and naval fleets and convoys in close formation. *Provide the nation with global deterrence capabilities and synchronized DoD effects to combat adversary weapons of mass destruction worldwide. Enable decisive global kinetic and non-kinetic combat effects through the application and advocacy of integrated intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR); space and global strike operations; information operations; integrated missile defense and robust command and control. Other duties, responsibilities, and tasks are to operate, support, enhance, build, man, guard, maintain, facilitate, develop, and improve the following programs: *SAMFA Satellite Control Network *Thon Optical Tracking Identification Facility, *Ground-Based Electro-Optical Deep Space Surveillance System *Passive Space Surveillance System *Rapid Attack Identification Detection Reporting System *Thon Moon Base *Thon Orbital Space Station (TOSS) *Thon Asteroid Mining Automated Harvesters (TAMAH) *Portable Autonomous Debris Removing Item Satellites or PADRIS's *Deep Space Island Moon Base SAMFA announced it was planning to build a permanent moon base. The goal is to start building a fully functional base, that would allow for crew rotations like the International Space Station and better, more effeciantly controlled refracting, reflecting, and catadioptric radio, X-ray, gamma-ray, Wolter, Very Long Baseline Interferometry (VLBI), and infrared telescopes. The moon base has paved and artificially constructed and cleared landing fields and pads along with housing, billeting, dining, refueling, and storage facilities for Thon Space craft. The Moon base is in addition, a facility for internet controlled telescopes that can be used by the common citizen for a fee for given times via the internet which could be seen more clearly than any earth-based telescopes and immune to interruption, overcast and distortion as earth based telescopes are because of the earth's atmosphere. Meteor and anti satellite defense gun installations are installed throughout the installation. Thon Orbital Space Station The Thon Orbital Space Station along with its Moon Base is The Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency's most expensive and primary effort. The Thon Orbital Space Station is an orbital base and main center or universal satellite so to speak for all space endeavors. The Thon Orbital Space Station or TOSS is the consolidation for the best Thon weather, GPS, communication, defense, telescope, surveillance, espionage, refueling, experimental, bio, and a few commercial satellites into one central based orbital entity for better and more manageable centralized intelligence, maintainability, protection, service, accessibility, uniformity, efficiency, and control. The TOSS is also the refueling, docking, repair, maintenance, unloading and command center point for Thon Spacecraft. The TOSS is this aside from the Thon Moon Base, which is mainly the same except in regards for the moon base not being a command center and the moon base having a few other additions such as a landing field and pad, greater housing, billeting, refueling and storage facilities along with solar panel fields on the moon's surface. A small number of remote Portable Autonomous Debris Removing Item Satellites or PADRIS's for short, are based, and deployed from the TOSS to track and then clean up, de-orbit, collect, neutralize, and eliminate space debris or space junk in all orbits of earth. The Thon Orbital Space Station is a circular two disked rotating structure connected at the center. Command and Control, housing, living, dining, the bridge, observation decks, Special Forces drop pods, lounges, and docking take place on one of the two disks while equipment, machinery, engine, sensor, communication equipment, fuel cells, power generator, and other mechanical, technological and system hardware, machinery and equipment are mainly located in the other disk, which is mainly only accessed for maintenance, upgrades, installations, repairs and inspections. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/D_BaseStar1.jpg http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/D_BaseStar2.jpg 'Thon Asteroid Mining Automated Harvester (TAMAH)' http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/wctactics38.jpg The Thon Asteroid Mining Automated Harvester or TAMAH is an mining, and exploration space station that traverses the asteroid fields in our solar system and the rings around planets. It includes large quantities and varieties of drilling, mining, explosive and sonar, seismic, and analytical equipment for surveying and harvesting ores and minerals in the solar system. The TAMAH works towards accumulating and gathering valuable materials and securing them to one main asteroid and then attaches various small rockets around that asteroid's exterior. It then sends the loaded asteroid on a collision course towards earth's moon moving on its own inertia while only rarely using its various small rockets for trajectory changes. This form of mineral transportation is cheap and eliminates the need for costly fuel, power drive and shipping requirements that would go with transport by ship and man made transport barges, as well as the cost for return trips back to the TAMAH. The Thon Moon Base supervises the small deceleration and landing of the mineral loaded asteroids and payloads, and deassembles the mineral deposits, metals, ore and attachments to the asteroid attached by the TAMAH. The Thon Moon Base then stores, ships, refines, molds, melts, and assumes authority and responsibility of the minerals from that point to when it transports and ships the harvest to Earth. The TAMAH also works towards accumulating ice and water found throughout the solar system onto asteroids. These "ice" asteroids are then slowly set on a collision course on their own inertia towards the moon. The Thon Moon Base does not intervene in these collisions however, except in the possibility of any extremely rare situation where the impact would be in near vicinity of the Thon Moon Base or its trajectory and course needed to be adjusted to safely collide on the moon and/or away from anything. This is done to accumulate greater water resources for Earth and Thon Space Forces but is primarily for eventually establishing a livable environment on the moon, at least capable for the living conditions of small limited vegetation growth on the moon's exposed surface. While capable of automation via the Thon Orbital Space Station, TAMAH has been manned by Thon Space Personnel for the majority of its mining operations to achieve more efficient and profitable turnouts, increased and greater exploration, command and control, and less workload, stress, responsibility, space requirements and hassle to TOSS. Thon Space Claims OOC claims and mentioned celestial bodies here (except space station facilities and that like obviously) do actually exist in reality, its kinda amazing how much is cataloged and discovered already, '' The Thon claims and reserves the right to exploit, mine, and colonize any and all bodies within the solar system regardless of other nations claims to them, unless the spacial body whether it be moon, planet, asteroid, orbit, asteroid group or a planets rings is currently being used, utilized, manned, mined, colonized, exploited or will be within 15 years of a nations claim. Otherwise, all unused spacial bodies are subject to exploitation, and mining by the Thon Space and Missile Forces Agency and its TAMAH program. If a nation that is actually capable of a decent space program claims a spacial body and doesn't do anything with it within 15 years, the Thon ignores and does not recognize their claim, and reserves the right to mine, colonize or exploit the spacial body. Currently the Thon claims mining and mineral rights to all of Jupiter's moons and asteroids in its orbit under the radius of 300 KM. This includes all of Jupiters moons with the exceptions of Jupiter's four largest moons: *Io (JI) *Europa (JII) *Ganymede (JIII) *Callisto (JIV) which the Thon do not lay any claim. Other than these four moons the Thon make it a priority to mine and exploit these orbiting moons and/or asteroids classified as Jupiter moons for mineral wealth and fuels as well as storage facilities. The Thon do this because it is safer, cheaper, more cost efficient and effective, controllable and predictable than mining the asteroid belts themselves in the solar system. Essentially the Thon only recognize claims as "first come first serve," not "first see, find or discover and its yours". The Thon also claim a large sizable portion of land on the moon for its current moon base there and "designated asteroid impact zones" for mineral loaded asteroids sent from the TAMAH to be further exploited, mined and refined at earth. Thon solar panel fields also take up a particulary large portion of land on the moon and because of this, their power and services are shared with any other nation's moon facilites that desire so, taking into account they assist with the maintence and repair costs of the solar panel fields of course. This priority changes if and when any substantial resource is found and specified in the asteroid belt greater than those found in orbit of Jupiter. In the event of such a find, efforts are made for the asteroid to be hurled towards an orbit around Jupiter to consolidate mining and control and prevent thinning of Thon space assets. Once an asteroid or spacial body is striped of all useful resources, usefulness and minerals it is then sent to plummet to Jupiter's surface to clear up its orbit and the planet's skies for more future mineral loaded asteroids to be brought into its orbit for exploitation. Other Thon claims, activities, operations and plans in space which are mostly in the Kuiper belt are the following: *the centaur minor planet- '''10199 Chariklo' *the centaur 8405 Asbolus *the trans-Neptunian object 90482 Orcus *trans-Neptunian object 50000 Quaoar *the trans-Neptunian cubewano (136108) 2003 EL61 *a planned deep space early warning system on the trans-Neptunian plutino 28978 Ixion *a planned research station on the classical trans-Neptunian object'20000 Varuna' because of its unusual rapid rotation, which is rare for objects so large. For its long orbit of 283 Earth years and its rapid rotation, a deep space early warning system and USF (unmanned space fighter)base are also planned. *Saturn's moon Mimas *a refueling, emergency repair and maintenance facility and mining base on the dwarf planet Ceres * the asteroid 6 Hebe * Saturn's moon Dione Saturn IV because of its accessibility to retrieve its ice * The Thon are looking into warming up the average temperatures on Saturn's moon Titan to livable conditions even if it means moving that moon to orbit Mars. If concluded to be impossible the Thon could care less about messing with the remarkable and curiously earth similar and earth like intriguing moon that Titan is other than probes for further exploration. *a planned mining facility for Saturn's rings on the moon Prometheus *Saturn's moon Tethys because of its namesake similar to Tethys Naval Training Center and its large ice quantities make it a great location for a mining, military, and exploration base. *Saturn's moon Iapetus just because it is so damn cool and should be preserved the way it is *Saturn's moon Rhea because of its ice *Saturn's moon Dione because of its ice *Saturn's moon Enceladus *Saturn's moon Mimas *'HD 209458 b', an extrasolar planet that orbits the Sun-like star HD 209458 in the constellation Pegasus, some 150 light-years from Earth's solar system, with evidence of water vapor. *extrasolar planet Gliese 581 d *extrasolar planet Gliese 581 c *joint efforts with other nations to create an atmosphere on Mars is underway for the possibility of future livable conditions on Mars surface. Due to Mars massive amounts of water -2007, NASA announced that the volume of water ice in the south polar ice cap, if melted, would be sufficient to cover the entire planetary surface to a depth of 11 metres.(and thats just the southern polar cap!)- the Thon works mainly towards creating a warmer Mars atmosphere to melt the caps to start possibility of future vegetation growth. The Thon is currently facing an insane theory that Mars can get an atmosphere if the poles were to be nuked therefore evaporating the ice caps thus creating an atmosphere as well as trying to create certain volcanoes through similar such means in at least a few places on Mars surface aiding in atmosphere creation, water evaporation, and warmer climate. The same theory has been made but with the alternate method of directing asteroids for impact, therefore also increasing the mass of Mars which would always be more beneficial for humans because of Mars smaller size and lower gravity. Forest and Mountain Rangers The Forest and Mountain Rangers are the Thon's wildlife and park rangers who keep maintain, patrol, police, safeguard, and preserve Thon's national parks, forests, and wildlife refuges. The Rangers specialize in the environment, and search, and rescue. The Rangers patrol, police, safeguard, and preserve the national parks, forests, and wildlife refuges from hunters, poachers, industrial and commercial dumping, and wildfires. Hunting and poaching of certain wildlife in the Thon is punishable by enslavement and then death, if that is, death is not immediate upon capture, prevention or apprehension of suspects. The Rangers track animals, collect data on migration, fertility, birth rates, population, diet and reproduction in efforts to revitalize, increase, and prevent extinction of endangered and critically endangered species. The Forest and Mountain Rangers second main mission is to provide search and rescue, and relief efforts in Thon's wilderness and mountain areas. These duties include providing search and rescue of missing persons and apprehension efforts of escaped prisoners and work jointly with the Thon military in apprehension of military deserters, and lost personnel in the Thon, although as of yet such need has not been necessary. The Forest and Mountain Rangers are the Fish and Wildlife service of the Thon and the primary authority and service for search and rescue of people missing in the Thon's wilderness areas and/or affected from avalanches, mudslides, rockslides, flooding, and earthquakes but not to include tsunamis, hurricanes, and tornadoes. All Forest and Mountain Rangers are proficient in survival training, firefighting, scouting and tracking, environmental stewardship and rifle marksmanship of which every Ranger is assigned a rifle, survival, camping, mountain, and firefighting gear along with their uniforms. Vigiles The Vigiles or more properly the Vigiles Urbani ("watchmen of the City") or Cohortes Vigilum ("cohorts of the watchmen") are the firefighters and police of the Thon. Every Vigile is equipped with standard firefighting and personnel protective equipment. The Oath and mission of every Vigile is "to serve and protect, to conquer any fire and any foe that would danger others no matter the time, place or distance, to serve the people, not to screw the people for it is them I live and work my indebted life for" All Vigile are trained in first aid, firefighting, general law, self-defense, small-arms marksmanship, bodyguard training, and the value of selfless service. In addition to extinguishing fires, the Vigiles are the police force of Thon. Their duties included traffic control, apprehending thieves, robbers, arsonists, and other criminals as well as protecting and providing security for certain places such as city parks, public events, national monuments, and sometimes even as a security service for governing officials. Vigiles are assigned to their certain municipal districts of which their, authority, housing or billeting, local training, food, upkeep, and some of their benefits is provided and funded by these municipal districts. Vigiles typically live in barracks and dorms in their respective stations of their assignment, but it is up to the local governing body or city to decide on whether they stay in this typical barracks housing or live in other residences such as apartments or housing based on a rent or lease agreement funded by the city or with their family within a set distance of the station. It is the basic training, first aid training, job education, police & firefighting gear, equipment, vehicles and uniforms along with special schools and retirement benefits that the federal government provides to Vigiles. The task of guarding the public baths is added as a duty of the Vigiles as the baths are open during the night. The Vigiles are in fact, considered a military unit. They deal primarily with petty crimes while sedition and more violent crimes such as rapists, murderers, and severe assaults are handled by the Cohortes urbanae whose duties and primary role are to police the Thon and to counteract the roaming mobs and gangs that ever arise. The Cohortes urbanae are the "Heavy Police" subgroup entity of the Vigiles in their own authority that cooperate with the Vigiles. They are similar to S.W.A.T. and a punishment enforcing law enforcement group. They react to law violations, not to actively prevent them, except in cases of pursuing serial killers, and repeat offenders and heavily wanted criminals. They are equipped with heavy and powerful weapons and are called in when Vigiles are underpowered to counteract against criminals such as some bank robberies or acts of terrorism, and hostage situations. The Cohortes urbanae carry out the corporal punishment for thievery of which is a public beating, with no governmental medical treatment, and the capital punishment for what few high crimes that death is the penalty. The Vigile duties are to hand over such criminals of severe crimes to the Cohortes urbanae, and to take back thieves and robbers once their punishment has been carried out and ensure they get back to their home safely with no further punishment and in recoverable health. Thon Military Facilities Tethys Naval Training Center Tethys Naval Training Center is an island naval installation, which features docking, maintenance, salvage, resupply, testing, storage, air, firing range, naval, communications, and training facilities. It is home, headquarters and training camp of the following Thon Naval units, schools and commands: *Thon navy seals, *Thon deep-sea divers, *Thon submarine warfare, *Thon Naval Observatory, *Thon Navy War College *Tethys Naval Academy. *Thon Navy Fighter Weapons School *Thon Naval Special Warfare Command *Thon Amphibious warfare center *Thon Naval Postgraduate School It is the largest naval complex in terms of land acreage and usage, because of the firing ranges for Thon Navy Seals, sailors, midshipman and naval artillery as well as training grounds for the navy seals, midshipman, basic training for all Thon sailors and naval landing craft such as beachheads, and water and landing courses and obstacles. Naval air stations, landing strips, storage, maintenance, hangars, repair, and resupply facilities also take up large portions of land usage, more so of particular the landing strips and hangars. (Tethys Naval Training Center named after and inspired by:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tethys_%28mythology%29) Marine Island Training Center http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/lm_ms2_acc_riverine.jpg Thon Marine Amphibious forces doing exercises prior to the invasion of the Thon OP4 held Marine Island Training Center's southern island in the 2005 yearly Thon Marine wargame. The Marine Island Training Center is exactly what its namesake is. Thon Marines are based on the northern island, which make amphibious attacks, assaults, and incursions into either the northern or the southern island against other Marine OP4 units for training. Every year Marine Units alternate their role as either OP4 or Thon Marines. War games occur only a successive 4 months every year. The other 8 months time in between these war games are for the training grounds, wildlife, and environment to recuperate, rejuvenate, renourish, and be tended by environmentalist caretakers of the Forest and Mountain Rangers. During these 8 months, in addition to planning and preparing for the next war game Thon Marines train: *Vehicle and equipment maintenance and PMCS, *Small arms and sniping marksmanship on ranges, *Environmental stewardship, *Land navigation, *Swimming, *Mountaineering and climbing skills such as scaling sea cliffs, coastal rocky terrain, and island volcanoes *Survival skills, *First aid and medivac training, *Hand-to-hand combat and self-defense, *vehicle familiarization and licensing in paved and rough terrain stadium grounds, *various other warrior and soldier tasks and skill training *MOS specific training such as harrier pilot flight training, and medics among others *Convoy/ ambush/ reaction to ambush training missions on the Island of Midnew from between the country agricultural cities of Roy and Karn It is home, base, and station to the following: *Thon Marine Corps Basic Training *Thon Marine Corps University *Thon Marine Corps Command and Staff College Askor Airbase http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/gpw-20051129-UnitedStatesAirForce-0.jpg The small section of the northern most part of Askor Air base with friendly visiting American aircraft doing a flyby. The airbase features multiple airstrips and airfields Askor Airbase is the Thon's largest air force complex and home base of Thon's largest bombers, and premier fighter wings. Military units, vehicles, and equipment to include space and rocket parts and equipment for the Thon Space program and the Thon Space and Missile Forces also deploy and/or are air shipped from here from various based heavy air transports. Askor Airbase is one of two such airfields that house Thon's top bombers the B-106 Thunderdragons. the other base in middle of Australia. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/bigbmf.jpg A Thon B-106 Thunderdragon over the Thon Mountains Askor Airbase is also home to various aircraft manufacturing facilities as well as: *Air Force Combat Ammunition Center (AFCOMAC) The Air Force Combat Ammunition Center (AFCOMAC) is a Thon Air Force training course developed to provide the Air Force munitions community with advanced training in mass combat ammunition planning and production techniques. It uses a combination of in-depth classroom instruction combined with a four-day intensive practical exercise using live munitions in a realistic, bare-base scenario. AFCOMAC offers three courses: **CAPP (Combat Ammunition Planning and Production) Course: a three-week course (two weeks of academics and one week of exercise) with a class size of 70 people in the grade of senior airman through captain. This course awards five credit hours towards CCAF and is a 7- and 9-level upgrade training requirement for all 2W0 personnel. Nine classes per fiscal year are taught. **SOO (Senior Officer Orientation) Course: a companion class to CAPP and is conducted during the IRON FLAG practical exercise. This course combines hands-on training (in conjunction with the CAPP course) with seminar sessions to provide senior logistics and operations officers (major and above/civilian equivalents) with an appreciation and practical knowledge of mass munitions build-up operations. Nine classes per fiscal year are taught. **AMMOS (Advanced Maintenance/Munitions Officers School): uses AFCOMAC as the ideal means to teach its six-day munitions block of this 5.5 month class. This course combines hand-on training (in conjunction with the CAPP course) with seminar sessions and coursework to provide maintenance/logistics captains with the expertise in the application of expeditionary logistics as it applies to the Ammo career field. Two classes per fiscal year are taught. Thor Academy Thor Academy is the educational and flight training facility for Thon Air Force pilots and officers in the Thon. All officers and pilots attend, and are trained at this location. Home and station of: *Thon Air University *Thon Air Force Institute of Technology *Thon Air Command and Staff College *Thon Air War College *Thon Air Force Academy *Thon Air Force Ground Astronomical Observatory Molpadia Military Base http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/070929-F-9196D-009.jpg Thon Military forces readying to deploy during the war against The American Privateer on of Molpadia's airstrips Molpadia Military Base is the largest although not most extensive military facility, complex, base and grounds in all Thon. Molpadia Military Base is the deployment center for any military use overseas and has numerous facilities for accommodations and housing of all Thon military branches. It the Thon's largest storage, billeting, housing and deployment facility and is an ammunition depot and manufacturing center of small arms, ammunition, and soldier basic, common, special and specific equipment, clothing and uniforms. Molpadia Military Base is home, base, command, communication and control center of: *Military Surface Deployment and Distribution Command *Army Material Command (AMC) *Airborne School *Air Assault School *Support Training Course (SCTC *Nuclear, Biological and Chemical (NBC) Defense Course *Noncommissioned Officers Academy (NCOA) **Advanced Noncommissioned Officer Course (ANCOC) (Senior Leaders Course (SLC) **Basic Noncommissioned Officer Course (BNCOC) (Advanced Leaders Course (ALC) **Warrior Leader Course (WLC) *Installation Staff Contractors Training Course (ISCTC) *First Sergeant / Commanders Course *Basic Combat Training (BCT) *Advanced Infantry Training (AIT) *Jumpmaster Course *Drill Sergeant School (Infantry) *Adjutant General School *Army Logistics Management College *Aviation Center/School *Aviation Logistics School, *Chemical School *Infantry Center/School *Military Police School *Recruiting and Retention School *School of Military Packaging Technology *Sergeants Major Academy *Signal Center/School *Transportation Center/School *Warrant Officer Career Center *Ordnance Mechanical Maintenance School *Ordnance Munitions and Electronics Maintenance School Þunor Hold Þunor Hold is a mountainous peninsula on the southern coast of Thon's biggest Island. It serves as the headquarters for Thon MIlitary activities and operations and is the crown jewel of the Thon's Military might. It features facilities for the Thon navy, Air Force, army, marines, and Space Forces. Underground facilities, subterranean fighter bays, flight launch tubes, missile silos, docking facilities, Academies, and EMP shielding are only some of its features and capabilities. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/ISS013-E-67242.jpg Þunor Hold is the bastion of Thon Military power, influence, control and might. Þhunor Hold is headquarters, home, base, center, command, communication and control of: *Þhunor Military Academy *Thon Special Forces *Thon War room and warfare center *Þhunor Library *Thon War College Complex **Defense Acquisition University **Thon National Defense University **Thon Command and General Staff College **Thon Army War College **Thon National War College *Thon Army Combatives School *Forces Command (FORSCOM) *Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) *Thon Army Central (TARCENT) *Intelligence and Security Command (INSCOM) *Thon Army Criminal Investigation Command (TACIDC) *Thon Army Network Command (NETCOM) *Special Operations Command (TASOC) Submarine cavern bases at the base of rocky sea cliffs of the inland waterways into the mountainousness peninsula and rail-gun and magnetic type accelerated assisted launch tunnels for fighter aircraft are located in various places throughout Þhunor Hold. http://i271.photobucket.com/albums/jj121/thonnation/96_983.jpg One such Thon submarine facility located in Þhunor Hold These rail gun and magnetic type accelerated assisted launch tunnels for fighter aircraft are connected to subterranean fighter hangars designed to rapidly launch and deploy fighter screens for use. Most of these launch platforms are built to propel aircraft to the point of takeoff without the necessity of a landing strip, but do not accommodate the means for breaking the earth's atmosphere. Only two such fighter acceleration tunnels capable of launching aircraft beyond the earth's atmosphere exist in Þhunor Hold, and they are much longer and extensive in power requirements than the smaller, shorter camouflaged flight tubes. These launch platforms do not have the capability for aircraft to land however. That requirement is met by V/STOL aircraft and the one and only airstrip located in Þhunor Hold which can transport fighter aircraft back to their respective underground fighter bays. Port and naval facilities to accommodate a few number of Thon's Navy warships are a part of Þhunor Hold. They have the ability to accommodate warships up to the loading/unloading and deployment of Thon Amphibious warships but not some of the Thon's larger battleships or any of Thon's Aircraft carriers however. Most of Þhunor Hold is EMP protected and shielded with the exceptions being some surface facilitates of Þhunor Library and some other exterior surface facilities and buildings such as some of the naval ports and some outer portions of Cybele Citadel, and Thon Military Academy. While Thons' base, main, construction, and deployment center for its ICBMs and ICCMs is not Þhunor Hold, A few of Thon's nuclear ICBMs and ICCMs are stationed in hidden, shielded silos at Þhunor Hold. Power for Þhunor Hold is provided by deep geothermal energy, with backup as Thorium fueled Fusion generators and then even further by stored fuel cells and fossil and bio fuel generators. Thon's Military Archives or Þhunor Library''' Þunor Hold is also home to the Thon's Military Archives or Þhunor Library, which is the 4th largest library in the Thon and subterraneanly located equally between the four complexes of: *'Þhunor Military Academy' *'Thon Special Forces school' ' *'Cybele Citadel''' *The Thon War College Complex which consists of: **Thon National Defense University **Defense Acquisition University **Thon Command and General Staff College **Thon Army War College **Thon National War College These four complexes are connected via tunnel networks. Þhunor Library features observation and reading lounges directly above it at the summit of the mountain via elevators, escalators, and staircases. These reading and studying areas are superbly, luxuriously and comfortably furnished and built for the specific, suitable and desired needs and wants of the Cybele Citadel, Thon Special Forces school, Thon War College Complex, and the cadets at Þhunor Military Academy. They provide, offer, meet, and accommodate, soldier computer needs and access and even astronomy observation balconies with telescopes available to the common soldier. Cybele Citadel At Þunor Hold's center lies Cybele Citadel, the headquarters of Thon military Operations for the whole Commonwealth. It is the Thon's central, main, and primary military command, communication, and control center. Cybele Citadel is the military castle office complex which functions in similarity to the United States Pentagon. This Citdel gets it namesake from the Phrygian goddess, Cybele (Greek: Κυβέλη, who embodies the fertile Earth, a goddess of caverns and mountains, walls and fortresses, nature, and wild animals (especially lions and bees). This fits perfectly with the lion emblem and coat of arms of Þunor Hold's Military High Command and Þunor Hold's fighter wings emblem and mascot the, Killer Bees, which is aptly earned as their deployment and defensive tactics resemble swarms when deployed around Þunor Hold, coming out of hidden launch tubes throughout the base like bees out of holes in the ground from their hive. The goddess was known among the Greeks as Meter or Meter oreie ("Mountain-Mother"), or, with a particular Anatolian sacred mountain in mind, Idaea, inasmuch as she was supposed to have been born on Mount Ida in Anatolia, or equally Dindymene or Sipylene, with her sacred mountains Mount Dindymon (in Mysia and variously located) or Mount Sipylus in mind. Her name means "of the mountain", which is also interpreted as Mother of the Mountain. This is aptly named, because the location of the Thon's best defended installation, Cybele Citadel, is on top and inside Mount High Ida, the highest elevation in the vicinity of all Þunor Hold. Cybele Citadel being the mother of all military operations in the Thon and the proximity to the nearby major city of New Troy also fits the persona. (inspired from the following sources:) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Ida_%28Turkey%29 *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cybele Thon Naval Headquarters Although not Thon's largest sized naval installation, it is the Largest Naval port, berth, and home for Thon Warships. It is Headquarters for the Thon Navy and Coast Guard command, communication and control as well as the: *Thon Naval Sea Systems Command *Thon Naval Air Systems Command *Office of Naval Intelligence. Top Ranking honorary, housing residences for the Navy's and Coast Guard's Admirals are located on shore side mansions of the base with personal seaplane, and ship access. National Maritime Security is primary based out this particular facility being supported by a few other much smaller naval facilities on Thon's Coasts. Thon Island Interior Defenses Thon Island's defenses against invasion and/or any occupation is its superiorly equipped and trained special forces and mountain warfare infantry soldiers operating throughout Thon's mountainous terrain and strategically built fortress networks. The Thon country is interiorly defended by six super fortresses networked together throughout the Thon Mountains. These strategically placed fortress imbedded deep in the largest mountains are the backbone of the Thon Army Defenses and training bases of which the Thon army frequently exercises in the harsh mountain environment. These six fortresses: Sarmizegetusa, Blidaru, Piatra Roşie, Costeşti, Căpâlna and Baniţa were built during colonization and continuously upgraded since the emergence of the Thon as a Nation. The majority of every fortress or at least the main interior facilities of them are able to withstand earthquakes and repeated tremors up to 8 magnitude on the Richter scale and survive and remain operational in face of nuclear attack, depending on the yield of nuclear weaponry. Former lava tubes from the Thon Islands emergence have been heavily reinforced and serve as underground tunnel networks throughout the mountains to aid in Thon fighting capabilities. In a remote event of a breech of an enemy, lava can be directed into former lava tubes to expel and neutralize any enemy, of which afterwards can be redirected and cleaned out for reuse at a conclusion of the war. These fortress facilities feature residences which soldiers and their families live around the fortress, down the mountain on mountain terraces. These military forces have flowing water, brought through ceramic pipes from deposits of water from springs, geysers, glaciers, and snow, as well as electricity from solar, wind, fuel or a combination of these generators in their residences. These nearby, luxurious and convenient armed forces residences are not however part of the Thon strategic defensive system but complimentary, eco-friendly defensible residences for soldiers, officers and their family on off duty hours as well as safe houses, shelter, and rest points for Thon troops. These residences are typically camouflaged but yet still vulnerable to air and nuclear attack. These fortified mountain terraced residences are rigged with explosives that can only be detonated by the resident occupants. These terraced, housing, facilities are evacuated and blown upon significant land invasion in the Thon. All six fortresses are self-sustaining in water, communication, and electrical needs by means of various sources of mountain water, deep geothermal generators and numerous radio, phone, radar, electronic, dish, antenna, portable, land and visual based communications. Albeit highly unlikely and improbable for any invasion and/or occupying forces to ever discover any hidden landline communications between installations, listening, and counter-intelligence by the enemy would be unachievable except perhaps in regards to Morse code of which is itself always sent with one time Morse verification codes. (inspired by, source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarmisegetuza) Sarmisegetuza Stronghold The Capital fortress at the core of the strategic defensive system in the Thon Mountains, comprising of six citadels is Sarmisegetuza Stronghold. Sarmisegetuza Stronghold is Thon's secondary command, communication and control center, and secondary military headquarters as well as the second largest defensive installation after Cybele Citadel in Þunor Hold. Thon Commonwealth Projects/developments/invented technolgies Battlemechs in conjunction with mercenary industries